10 Years After
by Wallache Rainwater
Summary: 10 years after the 100 was sent to earth, Eden Drake must face challenges even greater than his predecessors as he attempts to protect the land he and the people of the ark have learned to call home.*First Arc In Progress Will Try To Update At Least 2 Times A Week*


**I just finished watching Season 3 on Netflix and I think i'm gonna have fun expanding the world. This is my first fanfic in a very long time and i'm just doing it for fun but I** **think** **a very good story is going to come about in the process.** **Criticism and** **Reviews are always welcome make sure to leave one when u finish reading.**

...

A young boy is gazing out of the window in the hall. He's not gazing at nature, but rather he's staring into space. He lives here, on the Ark. He often dreams what it would be like on the ground...on Earth. The sound of steps reaches the boy's ears this happens right before Bellamy enters the hallway. "Eden, what are you doing here?" Bellamy Blake questions the boy. "I don't know...I should be with Berta right now but I had a dream." Eden claims, Bellamy looks around noticeably excited and in a hurry. But then his face is warmed by a faint smile and he kneels down before Eden. "Spit it out then, what was your dream?" Bellamy asks. "You was...down there. and you wasn't alone Clark and your little sister was there too. You was all fighting, you was constantly fighting..." A deep breath leaves Eden, he had secretly wondered if the dream was real.

"Eden..." Bellamy looks at him in awe. Then he quickly possess a serious face and looks intently at his younger companion, "Can you keep a secret Eden...in a few minutes i'm gonna be leaving. I have someone I need to protect, I want to protect everybody. You're one of the bravest kids I ever met, you know that right?" A tear drops down Bellamy Blake's face as he takes a necklace off of his neck. The necklace is gold with a charm of Mother Mary embedded with red and blue diamonds. "This is a necklace my mother, Aurora, gave to me a little time after my sister was born. She told me it will always keep me safe and guide me to the light. I want you to have it, maybe one day you're going to be the one that protects everybody. Because so far, I've been doing a lousy job. But that's ok, 'cause I know you're gonna come save my ass when I mess up." Eden takes the necklace.

Tears have begun running down his face as he listened to Bellamy, a person he considered as a older brother. "Am I ever going to see u again, Bell..." Eden asks as he clutches on the necklace. Bellamy wipes his face and rubs Eden's head, "Meet me on the ground!" Bellamy says as he rushes off. Eden looks surprised for a few seconds then puts the necklace on and continues looking into space. "May we meet again." he whispers to himself.

 **TEN YEARS AFTER**

A young females wakes up in a cave, with several bandages on her. She looks at her surroundings sharply before attempting to get up then immediately falling back down. "I wouldn't do that again, your wounds will probably open easily. I patched you up a couple hours ago." A young man is sitting in the corner of the cave bouncing a ball up and down. "Who are you!?" she yells as she looks for a weapon to use.

"Just a friend. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. I found you collapsed in the middle of the road and i'm really interested in hearing the story. That's really all we have these days, our stories." The handsome boy said. He had brown skin and eyes with spiky black hair, a small afro, dyed blue at the tips. He was very tall, 6 feet, and looks strong though he was kinda skinny. "You don't dress like them...are you from the sky?" the girl asks after looking at all possible escape routes but determining that the boy's right and she's in no condition to even walk let along make a run for it. "Yea, born and raised...well until I was 8." The boy reveals, "My name is Eden. Do you have one?" Eden asks.

"...It's Clarissa. You're very far away from SkaiLand, Eden." She says as she takes a sitting position, having just been on her knees after falling. Groaning as she moves her body. "I left Clarkguard about a month ago, I was only living there for about 5 months though I was starting to like the city, and I had my reasons. Now where are you coming from, Clarissa." Eden asks another question of the injured girl. "My birthplace is Polis. Ever since I was 5, I've been forced to move from one place to another." Clarissa claims as she reaches for her backpack lying besides her to retrieve the locked box hidden within it. "I have to say, i'm surprised you didn't try to open this." she says as she pulls out a key that was hidden in her breast. "Well I was a little tempted but I didn't know what was inside and I didn't want to open Pandora's Box. After all, you were nearly killed for whatever's inside." Eden says while Clarissa unlocks the box and opens it and pulls out a bag. She opens the bag and pours out countless gold coins.

"All this will be yours...if you help me deliver what's in this box to Chancellor Bellamy in Arkadia."


End file.
